User talk:RCWizard
Some startup advise First, try navigating the drop-out menus on the left. There are a great many articles already entered. Feel free to add anything (click edit ate the top of that page) that you feel may be missing. Second, try looking up the title of the quest, name of the area, or name of the equipment or character (not player characters - there's just too many of those and they would exist on a user page, if at all) that you may be looking for into the search bar on the left. If it doesn't seem to be there, a red link will appear at the top of the page that comes up. Some alternate "close matches" will be listed below a line on that page as well. If none of the close matches fit, click on the red link. On the next page, you are creating a new article. Entering the information is fairly easy. There are templates; typing in where THING equals Item, NPC (for non-player character - the green names), Locations, Spells, etc. After typing in the subst (substitute) and colon many choices will come up. For a close to comprehensive list try looking at PotRoast42's page). You can also look here for a categoried list of currently used templates. Please see the Manual of Style and for more help. It all seems more complicated than it really is. After the first time you go through it, you'll get it. Good luck, have fun. RCWizard Headdress of Refutation Tried using the item template for Headdress of Refutation, but it is not displaying properly. Perhaps I didn't do it correctly? Changes? Hey, I'm going to be playing Wizard again and also working on the wiki. I have mid terms and papers coming up so I need a way to procrastinate :p Anyway, have there been any changes to the way we should be editing? I saw the clothing box info template, or whatever it's called, on the main page. Is there an example of this in use, just so I can see what it should look like? Also, does it apply to all equipment? Thanks! --CinnamonSpider 06:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) One more thing: I noticed that the categories will automatically come up now (which is really nice, by the way). Do I need to change or remove any of them, or should they all be correct? There aren't any "placeholder" categories, right? --CinnamonSpider 07:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) wat to do hey its jose12112 wat do i do--Jose12112 21:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New Idea Hello, I was just wondering your opinion about adding a best gear and (school name) best gear to the category page. For example; Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe would go under Best Gear and Death Best Gear. Let me know what you think! --Rotomthe3rd 00:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Rotomthe3rd Okay, I'll try it out.--Rotomthe3rd 00:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Rotomthe3rd New to this sort of stuff I've been using WizWiki for a while and last night i noticed a blank page, so now as i find new things that aren't listed i contribute, as i play. Hope it's all helpful. Tig